1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new chemical compositions of matter having utility as industrial chemicals, fertilizers, and, fungicides. This invention particularly relates to phosphite compositions. It has been found that the new composition of matter of the present invention avoids the pitfalls of pathological acerbation reported with the use of phosphite fertilizers and fungicides; therefore, urea phosphite may be used as a lone phosphite source, or, combined with other acerbating phosphites, and avoid the eiphytotic outbreak cited by Taylor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,164. It has also been found that this composition blended with an admix may have the ability to break dormancy in temperate fruiting crops.
2. Brief Description of Relevant Art
In greenhouses, nurseries, and gardens, or other intensive horticulture environments, best results are attained when fertilizers and pesticides are carefully delivered to the soil or to growing plants. Many growers choose to utilize blended high analysis water-soluble fertilizers and fungicides. These fertilizers and fungicides are marketed as liquids or solids, which are dissolved or diluted, to prepare concentrated stock solutions; these fertilizer/fungicide solutions may again then be diluted by irrigation water by means of proportional or injection devices.
In agriculture most excellent results are also achieved when fertilizers and pesticides are carefully delivered to the soil or to growing plants. Many growers choose to utilize blended high analysis water-soluble fertilizers and fungicides. These fertilizers and fungicides are marketed either as solids or liquids; the fertilizers and/or fungicides are dissolved in spray tanks for foliar applications, or are used to prepare concentrated stock solutions for ground application.
It is also desired that fertilizer and fungicide formulations have good long-term stability as stock solutions so as not to form precipitates, which can clog spray rigs, proportioners, and irrigation lines. This has been a limitation with known water-soluble fertilizer and fungicide formulations commercially available.
Mineral salts are important nutrients which are called for in many plant nutrition formulations, but, mineral salts cannot be used together with conventional phosphorus sources. For instance, ammonium and potassium phosphates in solution alter pH and do not allow adequate solubility to mineral salt ions, giving rise to precipitation of the mineral salts in the stock solution which clog equipment.
Potassium phosphate or sodium phosphate can be used as soluble phosphorous sources but these can be expensive or not conducive to plant growth. Phosphoric acid can be used but it is a liquid, hazardous to handle, and toxic to plants. Therefore, a grower wishing to fertilize with both mineral salts and phosphorus, without resorting to the use of an alkali metal or ammonium phosphate, or, liquid phosphoric acid, will need to inject these compounds separately.
Additionally, the use of chelated trace nutrients has been widely postulated in order to keep these trace nutrients dissolved in stock solutions that contain the ammonium and potassium phosphates. If non-chelated mineral salts are added with the conventional phosphorus sources, the phosphate minerals will precipitate from the solution. Chelated minerals increase the cost of the fertilizer and fungicide formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,164 to Taylor teaches a phenomenon called Pathological Acerbation, as follows:                In accordance with this development of the present invention, however, it has recently been discovered that phosphonates exacerbate the non-target Ascomycete fungi, producing an eiphytotic outbreak of much greater magnitude than the infections occurring without phosphonate treatment. This phenomenon is known as pathological acerbation.        